


You Give Me Technicolor Dreams

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, No Incest, Platonic Cuddling, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, no beta we die like ben, theyre kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: As he carried her up the stairs, she thought about how she probably weighed nothing to him with his super-strength. She wished she had super strength, or teleportation, or super knife-throwing accuracy, or any powers really. But she didn’t, and she figured thats why moments like this were so rare. Those moments being her siblings spending time with her.





	You Give Me Technicolor Dreams

The Umbrella Acadamy got home late after this mission, and Grace had told Vanya that she could stay up and wait for them. Now she sat, curled up in an armchair at 1:30 am with a cup of tea and her homework. She had finished that three hours ago, and the tea was cold again, after being warmed twice.

It was 1:49 when her siblings finally got home and groggily filed into their rooms, all except Luther. He stopped in the living room doorway after seeing his sister huddled in a chair. “Did you wait up for us?” He asked, whispering. She nodded. He tiptoed over to her and gently took the cold tea out of her hand, setting it on the coffee table.

“Do you want me to take you upstairs?” Vanya nodded again, lifting her arms. As he carried her up the stairs, she thought about how she probably weighed nothing to him with his super-strength. She wished she had super strength, or teleportation, or super knife-throwing accuracy, or any powers really. But she didn’t, and she figured thats why moments like this were so rare. Those moments being her siblings spending time with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother slowly lowering her onto her bed. He straightened up and turned towards the door.

“Stay?”

He turned, confusion written all over his face. Vanya cursed her candidness. She figured she might as well go through with her plee.

“Stay.” She repeated. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Luther’s face softened and he smiled. “Course! I’m gonna go change first, ok?”

When he got back, he had brought extra covers and his fairy lights. He couldn’t sleep without them on, but he was to embarrassed to tell, anyone. Anyone but her that was, it was their secret.

After he plugged them in, She shifted over and he settled down next to her. Luther layed stiff on his back, with eyes shut tight. Vanya cautiously cuddled closer to him, and was shocked when Luther rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her to his chest.

As she drifted into unconsciousness, she felt a kiss pressed into her hair and heard her brother’s soft voice murmer, “ Goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
